


The Light

by Fyniel



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyniel/pseuds/Fyniel
Summary: The other side of a previous story of mine called 'My Shadow'.





	The Light

There is a light. Since I can remember it was there. Always there, always shining. Right there above my head. Always shining, sometimes getting dimmer but always there.

I could feel it.

I felt when it got clouded and when it shined brightly. Not only with the time but also with my temper. It always seemed to want to hold me down. I don't know why, but I hushed back when it got brighter. But I wanted to reach it for a reason I'm not fully sure of.

When it got dimmer I tried to get closer but suddenly there was always a flash of light and I got blended and it took hours until I could really see again. I still tried to move closer but I was always still weakened by that strange lightning. When I was fully recovered I tried again to move closer to it and the circle started from the beginning.

My whole existence was like this. I felt the light shining above me and I wanted to reach it but as I got closer it weakened in its shine and I had to look harder to find it again. It felt right to chase the light.

I didn't knew what exactly it was that I was doing but I just continued doing it.

Then I saw what happens when I reach it.

When I see the real light. The real sun.

There is a whole different world outside and I want to explore it and look in every corner. It's all so new to me and different from what I saw all this time before. I see memories of another person now and I can look through them and see places and people and it feels somehow like I was really there before. It became a habit for me to try to watch the outside whenever I could come near enough to the light but not enough to walk through it and get out myself.

There is this other person. I talk to him sometimes to pursue him to let me out. He never lets me. Sometimes I make fun of him when I'm bored and comment on the situation. Other times I tried screaming and running around to get his attention.

Sometimes I get out this way and I can enjoy the whole day the way I want but after I go to sleep I awaken inside again and see the light shining again.

When I'm in control I can still feel the light inside me. It's sometimes a bit clouded and sometimes shines brightly, but always there.

I don't think it knows how to shine brighter whenever it wants. It sometimes talks to me and wants that I let it out but I often simply ignore it. I want time outside too.

I hear people call the light by a name sometimes.

His name is 'Jekyll'.


End file.
